Flutter: Starlight Wikia
Please, view this wiki in desktop version on mobile, otherwise you may find it a bit hard to navigate! Sorry for the inconvenience! *** NEWSFLASH! *** The Event is going on! Set§Facebook.png | | }} Love is in the air! Happy Valentine's Day! ---- Moths Icon.png|'Moths'|link=Moths Decorations Icon.png|'Decorations'|link=Decorations Abilities Icon.png|'Special Abilities'|link=Special Abilities Forum Icon.png|'Forum'|link=Special:Forum Missions Icon.png|'Missions'|link=Missions Goals Icon.png|'Goals'|link=Goals Pollen Flowers Icon.png|'Pollen Flowers'|link=Pollen Flowers F1.png|'Friends'|link=Friends Attraction Flowers Icon.png|'Attraction Flowers'|link=Attraction Flowers We are a fan-project collecting all the information a Flutter: Starlight player needs to know. Game Description Description : The creators of Flutter bring you a beautiful NEW rainforest adventure. See the stars twinkle as the moon moves through its lunar cycle, and flowers bloom as a firefly bursts light over the forest. You’ll discover that moths are just as beautiful as any butterfly! COLLECT THEM ALL : Can you discover the whole wonderful range of moth species? There’s an incredible assortment of shape, size, colour, and wing patterns, all based on real world species! BEAUTIFUL RAINFOREST ENVIRONMENT :Plant bioluminescent mushrooms, see your environment light up with dancing fireflies, and discover a huge array of magical flowers with which to decorate your environment. NATURE IS WEIRD! :You would never believe how beautiful and interesting moths could be! We have incredible species from all around the world, each with their own unique facts about their real world behaviors. EVENTS :Every month you’ll be challenged to collect a limited set of moths in our super fun events. Just ask our fans, they’ve been loving our events in Flutter and Splash for over 3 years! TUNE IN, BLISS OUT :Listen to the rainforest at night, in the palm of your hand. Put on your headphones to experience a real-life lush rainforest ambience and immerse yourself in a relaxing experience. PLAY :Guide your moths through the forest and watch them flutter, fly, perch and play! Catch petals, burst dandelions, and send your moths out on special adventures into the big wide world. Moth Sets Polilla Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Polilla Hoshi Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Hoshi Hawkmoth Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Hawkmoth Marama Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Marama Lunar Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Lunar Silva Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Silva Chausiku Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Chausiku Estrella Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Estrella Mythic Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Mythic Zodiac Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Zodiac Apoyo Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Apoyo Yanada Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Yanada Hanwi Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Hanwi Bulan Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Bulan Boom Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Boom Yokai Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Yokai Osten Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Osten Cuti Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Cuti Fan Rong Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Fan Rong Rosa Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Rosa Sona Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Sona Blossom Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Blossom Bouquet Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Bouquet Joya Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Joya Ameku Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Ameku Yinhe Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Yinhe Wiesn Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Wiesn Oog Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Oog Mayflower Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Mayflower Shamash Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Shamash Sparkler Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Sparkler Cupid Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Cupid Merian Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Merian Sakura Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Sakura Mae Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Mae Komorebi Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Komorebi Liberte Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Liberte Natsu Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Natsu Persephone Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Persephone Specter Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Specter Festum Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Festum Poinsettia Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Poinsettia Diqiu Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Diqiu Vera Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Vera Laetus Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Laetus Gaia Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Gaia Solis Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Solis Atlas Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Atlas Hikari Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Hikari Tempus Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Tempus Banshee Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Banshee Demeter Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Demeter Novus Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Novus Amare Set§Flutterpedia.png|link=Amare This Wiki is a close cousin of Flutter: Butterfly Sanctuary Wiki and Splash: Underwater Sanctuary Wiki. Disclaimer: Please note that the is a fan-made project which runs independently from Runaway. Any game issues, complaints or suggestions, which should be read by the developers should be sent to them on their Facebook page, their Blog or their Support. * Current Available Max Score: *120 + *140 + *160 + *180 + *200}} ** Special Requirement Sets These sets are available year-round, just like the previous sets. However, the flowers are obtained in special ways, depending on the set: from missions of Michelle, from your friendly Toad, Trevor, or from your friendly, maybe sometimes hoggish Bee Fly. These Attraction Flowers are quite rare, but they will pop up. ---- 'Limited Moths' These moths are only available for a limited time, but can be obtained off this time via the Special Visitors. Most of these events are themed according to current holidays like New Year or Valentine's Day, but each month has at least one! To see more information about the events, check the Moth Events page. To see all of the past event sets, check the Event Sets page! Any current Moth Events can be seen with a timer at the top of the main page. ---- There are currently -4}} Moths in the game spread over Sets, among which are Core Sets and are Event Sets. of these moths are currently available through incubation. |} Category:Browse